


Little secret

by fiftyseven (cian1675)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breaking Social Norms, Gen, Lingerie, Other, but in the a/b/o verse so it's technically more omega issues, minor gender issues, omega!sunggyu, trying out a bralette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/fiftyseven
Summary: There's two lines of thought in his brain, one telling him to go ahead and try on the piece of clothing - it's just a bralette, it's not going to bite - while the other tells him he's ridiculous for even wanting to put it on. Sunggyu takes a while before he decides -To hell with the norms.This can be his little secret; no one has to know.





	

He's standing in front of the mirror, t-shirt and sweatpants still on, still in what he wore to sleep last night. The package is where he left it – under the bed – and Sunggyu doesn't know if he wants to hurry up and take it out or never touch the box ever again. After some hesitation, he ends up retrieving the simple brown carrier box. He had carefully cut open the outer shipping box last night with a penknife, and now he opens that box, wiggles his fingers to get the smaller sleek black packaging box inside. It's the same as he remembers, white soft tissues inside, and underneath, the two simple items he had taken two whole months to finally decide on ordering. He picks up the piece on top, a soft lacey bralette with decorative straps crisscrossed across the chest, and rubs his thumb over the fabric. He can see the outline of his hands under the translucent lace, and Sunggyu swallows hard, wondering what it would look like when worn.

(On _him_ , on _his_ body.)  

 _Pretty_ , his brain tells him, and Sunggyu thinks it's probably true, but the side of his brain still struggling against social norms balks at it.

 _What are you trying to do, putting your omega chest into a bralette? As if it's not embarrassing enough that you have what others might consider small boobs on a female body,_ now _you want to accentuate those curves on your chest with an item made for women?_

( _This line of bralette is made specially for men_ , the other side of his brain counters, but Sunggyu doesn't hear it quite as clearly as he hears the disdainful voice of supposed reason.)

He almost puts the bralette back into the box like he had done last night after opening the package but Sunggyu stops himself at the last second.

_Come on, don't you want to know what it'll feel like to wear it? To see what you'll look like in it?_

Sunggyu would be lying if he says he doesn't actually want to try it on and find out. He chews on his lip, wondering for a second more, but in the end decides –

_To hell with the norms._

It's not like anyone besides him would see this – he's in his own damn room after all – and if he had decided after two long months of going back and forth on the purchase and went ahead with it in the end, he might as well wear the thing he spent a pretty penny on.

Decision made, Sunggyu takes off his t-shirt before he chickens himself out of this again, eyeing the small item in his hand once he’s topless. After figuring out where his arms and head are supposed to go (maybe all the decorative straps had looked cool on the photo on the website, but it makes figuring out what goes where a little tricky), Sunggyu finally pulls the bralette over his head, easing it down over his chest. He has to adjust the hem where it has rolled up while pulling it on, but Sunggyu likes the way it hugs his body, a little clingy, but not too tight. He likes what he sees when he's looking down too, his skin traced in delicate patterns of black lace, the swell of his chest filling up the fabric enough to cast a slight strain across the front of the bralette, and he slowly, _slowly_ lifts up his head, not sure what he would find in the mirror.

It's just him, staring back at himself, which shouldn't be a surprise. But somehow, even though he looks the same – is still in the same ratty grey sweatpants with sauce stains he always wipes off on the thighs – the bralette makes him see himself in a slightly different light. In the dimness of the room, sunlight barely filtering in through the curtains still drawn, Sunggyu turns in front of the mirror, letting the light and shadow play against his skin, against the way the lace covers his chest. After a while, Sunggyu finds that if he stands at the right angle, he can see the dusk of his nipples peeking through the black lace, and if he turns a little more, he can make out the peaks of them straining against the cloth, disrupting the otherwise smooth swell of his chest in the delicate piece of clothing.

Sunggyu can't quite decide what he feels about the sight - or rather, he can, he likes it, but he isn't sure if he likes that _he's_ the one in the item. Maybe it's only a matter of getting used to it. If he had seen someone else – another omega guy – in this same bralette, Sunggyu's almost certain he would find the sight of it titillating, to say the least. He twists his torso in front of the mirror a few more times, sucking in his stomach to see the effect. He looks _good_. He does. On a whim, Sunggyu tries a sultry pose, half-lidded eyes and pouty lips directed at the mirror, holding it for a few moments before he bursts out laughing.

_Aish, Kim Sunggyu, what are you doing?_

He gives up on the pose, letting out a small laugh when he realises his face is flushed from embarrassment. Except, there's nothing to be embarrassed about – this is just him, alone in his room, and now that he's been wearing the bralette for a while,  Sunggyu's getting more used to how he looks in it. He turns to the side, examines the way he fills out the modest cut of the design, vaguely wondering if it would look the same if his chest was flatter, more like a beta's.

_Probably not._

Fingering the strap on his shoulder, Sunggyu wonders if he should keep the bralette on, but then he remembers he has class soon, and as much as he thinks he likes the bralette and is growing to like how he looks in it (initial hesitation and social norms be damned), he doesn't think he's quite ready to try wearing it outside the confines of his room. Even if it's under a shirt, Sunggyu doesn't think he can stop thinking about how he's wearing this cute little bralette that accentuates his figure (his very _omega_ chest) under his regular clothes, so he ends up taking it off, before tugging on a regular tee and hoodie instead. Sweatpants swapped out for jeans, and Sunggyu's carefully folding the bralette back into the box, getting ready to leave for lessons. He picks up his bag pack, eyes the black box sitting in the middle of his bed, and Sunggyu’s tempted to put it back into the less conspicuous brown box but then he figures –

_No one will know anyway._

Leaving his room, Sunggyu locks his door, a small secretive smile growing on his face. It feels exciting, like a little secret he has. Maybe later, when he's done with classes and has time to himself, he'll try on the second item in the box. Plan made, Sunggyu jogs down the stairs, heading for lecture with lighter steps than usual. And if later throughout the day, Sunggyu catches himself grinning randomly for no reason, well, he figures no one has to know why. After all, this is his little secret, and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically ~~trash~~ a drabble written on the way to and from class. I was just very affected by [this photo of Sunggyu](https://twitter.com/wowwh/status/724979990471667713) (ahem, this photo of Sunggyu, posted by Woohyun on twitter) and also, cute black lacey bralettes are so pretty for small boobs okay? There's probably little to no real content in this, I'm sorry.
> 
> Can be read as related to [Two can play this game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386573).
> 
> P.S.: What do you think is the second item in Sunggyu's box? ;)


End file.
